By a Christian from God
by welshcanadian14
Summary: Inspired writings that comes from my journey with God. Why don't you just read and let God give you a different perspective on life.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Storm**

God does not look at the things we possess, but the acts we perform. He looks at the love that is in our heart. He takes our sins and envelops them with his forgiveness and compassion until it is but a testimony. He is great because he is the one holding our hand when waves are crashing over our heads. When the valley becomes too hard and we don't even have the energy to breathe. His hand which is holding ours is where our strength comes from. He will never loosen his grasp...but the lingering question is…will we choose to let go instead? It is true that we sometimes relax our hands form God's grasp. The consequence is to tumble, fall…sin. However, we must always remember to pick ourselves up from the ground because God is right there, next to you, hand reached out, ready to help us finish the race. _"Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil for you are with me; your rod and you staff, they comfort me." (Psalm 23: 4)_

 **Role Models**

How can we show others love when we cannot even be loving towards our fellow brothers and sisters in Christ? How can humility come upon those who know us when we ourselves have overabundant pride? The acts we accomplish are seen by those who look up to us for support, so we must be the shining light of a lighthouse to guide our siblings back home to Christ. _"You are the light of the world. A town built on a hill cannot be hidden. Neither do people light a lamp and put it under a bowl. Instead they put it on its stand, and it gives light to everyone in the house. In the same way, let your light shine before others, that they may see your good deeds and glorify your Father in heaven. (Matthew 5:14-16)"_

 **Lady Wisdom**

Wisdom accompanies prudence and discretion. She hates evil, so loves God. Pride and selfishness is not her purpose. She does not choose the thorny path of the world. Her only ways are just, pure and truthful for in her is the truth of Jesus Christ. "For those who find me find life and receive favor from the Lord. But those who fail to find me harm themselves; all who hate me love death." (Proverbs 8:35-36)

 **God's Frequency**

Even though you may see, it does not mean you are seeing what God wants you to see. Albeit you may hear, it does not mean you are listening to what God is trying to tell you. Spend more time in his presence, tuning into his frequency so that the conversation will no longer only be in one direction. "Then the eyes of those who see will no longer be closed and the ears of those who hear will listen." (Isaiah 32:3)

 **Rod and Staff**

Oh Lord, you are steadfast and almighty. The one who solidifies our lives and steady us on firm ground. You will always rescue me from the rocky hills and guide and protect me back home into your arms for you are my rod. I feel your right hand supporting me for you are also my staff. We are the lambs of God and no wolf can come between us and our protector, Jesus Christ.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lost**

For some people, the earth is the only place that we will live. They believe human lives are simple. They are born, they live and then perish. They are Lost. Many believe in reincarnation. Coming back into the world different, changed. They are certainly Lost. Others do believe in heaven, but thinking that if they do good deeds, they will be able to get in. They are Lost as well. These misguided souls all have something in common, not believing in the Trinity. We Christians have found the right path. We know what happens if we have a relationship with God. We undeservingly obtain eternal life. After death **WE** get to be with God eternally. We should go find the people who are Lost and bring them into the light.

 **God's Truth**

High exalted is His name above all names as the mountains bow down in gratitude for the Creator exists forever and ever. As the bees impossibly fly and the hummingbirds beats its wings at an impossible speed, since we know the Creator exists, everything is turned into the possible. The miracles and wonders of the world multiply by day, but many do not see from whence they came from. Whether they believe everything started from a black hole or a big bang, they cannot contradict that everything was made from nothing. However, they chose not think about these thing since they do not understand and are unwilling to recognize the gravity of believing only in their 'theories'. So, we have to teach them the truth that the Creator exists and molded all these beautiful creatures and sights for us because he made us and more importantly loves us. We cannot make them think for another second that we are only life-forms… monkeys who evolved into humans millions of years ago. We are so much more special than that. We are not only living for the sake of dying and then not knowing what's going to happen after that. We are the children of God who will forever be with our Father in heaven and who will always love Him and sing his praises eternally. We were created to serve God and be a change for others around us who do not fully comprehend the greatness and compassion of God. Remember, God created us in His image, so He loving us is the only way he would do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brokenness**

Brokenness, a state that everyone has gone through and had tried desperately to fix. Many think they succeed, but the truth is that they only mended themselves temporarily. One small tumble and they will shatter, break once again. We can't try to use superglue, there is only one thing to do. Go see the person who searches for broken people, those who are going through trials and tribulations every day. We cannot live in shame and suffering, believing that we can only be accepted by God our Father if we are pure and without difficulties. How can we think that when we don't have the power to completely mend ourselves? Jesus died on the cross for us…the broken people. So lift up you face, look at God and you will realise that He is welcoming you with open arms. All you have to do―whether you are broken or half mended―is to lay down your hurt, lay down your heart and come as you are.

 __ **The Gift of Prayer**

Prayer is powerful thing where the Holy Spirit can revive inside us even if we pray only a few words to Jesus. What we need to know is that we can pray for hours, but not gain a thing. Its faith, belief in the cross that ignites the Holy flame inside us that grows into miracles, healing and wisdom. Prayer can't be used only for our own benefits, for when we are suffering or in need of a miracle. Having a conversation with our father not only is based on love, but on thankfulness to the mighty Jehovah who died on the cross for us tainted human beings. We need to tell God every day that we love him and thank him for everything anything in our lives since he gave them to us out of compassion, mercy and love. So remember, prayer is not just a fast well known chant with no love, but a close conversation with God that consists of love, thankfulness and forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Examples**

Do not think yourselves too young and inexperienced to be used by God and to teach our elders new things regarding our Father. The old do have more wisdom than us, but do they have the fire and hunger that resides inside us? We are the new generation of Jesus loving warriors, so do not be afraid and run away from your calling. Also do not think yourselves as inferior to others since God loves us equally. No one is more or less special in the eyes of our master. We are evolving to become the new leaders of the Church of Christ and we have to stick and work together to accomplish the tasks God will put in front of us. Remember, we are the army rising up to defeat the evil and show the world how great and powerful God is. If we put Jesus first, give everything to Him and trust Him, we can do all the impossible thing through Christ that lives in us.

 **The World**

Do not be fooled by the things of this world. It can look beautiful and appetizing on the outside, but as you dig deeper, it is actually rotten and full of sin. To stay pure and Godly as possible, we cannot be tempted with what the world has to offer. The life we should live is that of which the bible indicates us. We need to be a stronghold amidst the terrible worldly storms. And remember, you cannot choose the world and God, you can only choose one. I hope we all choose the eternal and loving option; God.


	5. Chapter 5

The World

Do not be fooled by the things of this world. It can look beautiful and appetizing on the outside, but as you dig deeper, it is actually rotten and full of sin. To stay pure and Godly as possible, we cannot be tempted with what the world has to offer. The life we should live is that of which the bible indicates us. We need to be a stronghold amidst the terrible worldly storms. And remember, you cannot choose the world and God, you can one choose one. I hope we all choose the eternal and loving option.

He is Here

He is here, everywhere, with us always till the end of infinity. Throughout our trials and tribulations, when our hope and happiness is fading, he is there with us, showing us his love and bringing hope wherever he goes. When depression is weighing down on us, his undying love drowns us, our hearts lift up and our faith grows once again. Even when we are broken, Jesus' power flows through us and the enemy cowers back to their hiding places, not daring to show their faces. There is no reason to be afraid or lose any inkling of hope since God is here with us, even if we never deserve it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Completeness**

Completeness cannot be drawn from the world. We can search for the missing piece of our existence throughout all our life, but not find what we truly desire. God is the only person who can remove the blindness, make us see the truth and desire to know more about what Love and Sacrifice is to Christ followers.

 **Our Defender**

Do not be afraid for what lies ahead since God already knows the outcome. Do not get scared about wars and disasters that might come to pass, think about how God already has a plan and will always protect his sons and daughters. If we glorify him and possess a clean heart, our Father will vindicate us. So we shall not fear the future for God is our DEFENDER.

 **Wisdom and Knowledge**

We can read every book in the world and gain supreme wisdom and knowledge. We could even read the Bible from front to cover dozens of times or train ourselves to remember every verse, every miracle, and every bible story. However, none of these accomplishments matters if God does not reside inside our hearts, not being able to talk and flow through you. Remember, wisdom and knowledge is what God created, not man.

 **Fight For Him**

We need to keep fighting for Jesus' love since we are never going to be able to repay him for everything he has done for us, and will. We must fight to keep the love of Jesus alive. To help wake it up in the people who are asleep. God's love will never fail. So why should we stop fighting for him?

 **Blindness, Deafness**

He is the one who created us, but can also destroy us with a blink of an eye, yet we do not fear his wrath. The world has been molded together by God, but we are so blind we still see it as "Man's World". God tries to present Himself in front of us in many ways, showing us to believe. Yet we do not listen. We are so blinded by the world and its deceitful glories that we do not understand how badly we are hurting and ignoring God. Do not give into temptation since it can be your biggest downfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stronghold**

The world is a wasteland, full of deceit and lies. The evil is thick and can fall upon you like droplets of rain, hundreds of them tainting your spirit of temptation and sin. But if you choose Jesus and living with him instead of the world, the weight will be lifted off your shoulders and the evil will flee from the light shining through us which is from God. We will no longer be haunted by the past, but joyful for what the future can hold. God is our STRONGHOLD and nothing can come against it and succeed.

 **Never Gone**

We turn away from Him and lead a life in the world. We do evil and cast away others. We break your heart again and again. But you never left us. You are still with us, calling out to us to come back to our true Father. Telling us that he will never leave us and when we come back, he will be waiting with open arms and has already forgiven. He didn't disappear, he was still there when we were standing in the darkness. And when the lights turn on, we are not lost anymore. So I just want to THANK YOU, for never leaving us.

 **Change**

Many might see you as strange, different, but in a bad way. They might look down upon you and judge your love for Christ. They'll coax you into falling into sin or even living in sin by wanting you to act "cool" like them. Resist the temptation to be like the world. God says that his children are special, unique not all the same. In all, do not want to change for the world. Only want to change for God since he knows you better than yourself.

 **Power**

The enemy will hit you head on, trying to make fear enter your heart. You may be afraid for some time, but do not let it fester like mold. Instead of being pushed back by the devil's turmoil, praise God for the enemy only attacks when it feels threatened. When they know we are doing what is right through God's eyes, letting His power work through us. Satan will persevere with chucking you to the floor, but get right back up and stare evil in the face. Showing the devil that he has no power. God has all the power. God works through us. So we have all the power against the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Judgement**

Do not assess vengeance upon others, nor want to put these, although tempting, thoughts into actions. Never accept the worldly saying of "an eye for an eye" or "a tooth for a tooth". If someone hurts us, we cannot want that person to suffer as we did. Did Jesus make us feel the suffering he felt on the cross? No. We must do what is honorable and set a better example as a true Christian. Pray for the people who have done wrong. God will take care of the rest. He is the final judgement. Like Romans 12:17 says: "Never pay back evil with more evil. Do things in a way that everyone can see you as honorable." In Romans 12:19 God proclaims: "I will take revenge; I will pay them back." This is what the bible teaches.

 **Arrow**

We are an arrow for the non-believers of the world, pointing the way to Christ Jesus. We must be a powerful light shining in the darkest of nights; a burning flame never to be distinguished by the lies and influences of the devil. If we want to be an arrow for God, we need to show people that we are different than most and that the truth we have discovered is worth sharing to the whole world which always should be pointing back to God.

 **Doubts**

Do not let doubtful and deceitful thoughts enter your mind. They are not from God. Rebuke them in Jesus' name and praise Him for he is our shield.

 **Stand Strong**

Do not be ashamed of being a Jesus lover. Stand strong in the faith that binds you to the truth that is Jesus Christ's sacrifice for us. Let us be able to stand in unity and shout high above the mountain tops that God is the only person worth loving and knowing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 **My God**

Let me take refuge, oh God in you, when disaster strikes. Let it be not I who fall into deadly traps and sinful pits. Save me from poisonous snakes who want to wrap around me to squeeze out all the fire and love I have for you. Give me wings like eagles so I may fly high above temptation. Transform me into a fierce lion so I can receive an enduring courage and an everlasting fire. Oh God…my God, let me perceived as a gracious tempest, full of forgiveness and compassion like you. Let me be steadfast and humble before you. I will praise your name even throughout the darkest of my days. My doubt shall sizzle away in your glorious presence and a sense of peacefulness will come before me. I have but one desire―oh great Jehovah―and that is to be with your forever.

 **Lord Almighty**

You are the upper most importance to me God. When I am walking through the valley, alone and lost with no one by my side or to talk to, I am relieved to have You always beside me. I feel safe in any environment for you are my shield as well as my sword. When judgement falls upon us, you do it with virtue and righteousness, not cutting corners or favouring one over the other. It pleases me that you perceive everyone as equal and never falter to do so. In all of time, no one will ever be as loving as you. The depth of your love is beyond everlasting, too much for our minuscule brains to comprehend. Let your beauty shine over the world for all to see, let not one eye be blind or one mouth be prejudice towards you.

 **Pride**

Pride is an illness that starts in the head makes its way to the heart. It fills people's hearts with egotism and cruelty. Pride clouds our love for others and God, misleading us towards the lies of satan. It makes us boast and look down on our neighbours. Watch out dear Christians! We need to understand that everything we do is from God. All our gifts and accomplishments are given to us by the Creator. It is He who gives us dreams, prophesies, visions…even the air we breathe. All of this could be taken away from us in a second. Without Jesus Christ we are nothing. Without His love and grace we are but the creaking of a rusty gate or a clanging cymbal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love**

God's love is so different than love. You add one little yet impactful word and the whole definition changes. I goes from deceitful to trustworthy, limited to endless, heart breaker to heart saver and asleep to ALIVE!

 **Unity**

We are a church united and always hungry for more of Jesus because we are a church filled with broken people. How can we be hungry and full of aching desire just to be heard or loved if we do not have any problems? We are God's chosen broken people and we should rejoice for we are the one's God shall use. Those who accept they are sinners are the ones who understand the meaning of forgiveness and the position God should have in their lives. Those who seem weak to the world will be the ones Jesus will lift up and use. And oh! How powerful their roars shall be!

 **Life**

Anything that happens to us, God has planned for a reason. We might find it hard to accept and might never know the reason he did it, but we must accept it anyway for Jesus is perfect in all of his ways. They are absolute and true.

 **Hardships**

There are times when even hope feels hopeless and it seems no one is around to hear your call. It's like you are locked in an echoless room and cannot escape the chains of anxiety. Life itself starts to have no meaning because the pain, _fear_ and troubles are too great for one person to handle. It feels like layers of bricks are weighing upon your body and exhaustion does not want to dissipate. When your heart feels like it is a ticking bomb waiting to explode and there is nothing to stop it. When the tears flow and there is no force to stop them. But when you find that your fear is becoming stronger than your faith and the hole is too great to climb out of, God comes to rescue you. All he longs for is for you to accept that he is the only one who can bring you back onto your two feet and settle you back on the path he has created for everyone. It is not your task to fix yourself and say that "it'll be fine" or "I will be fine". Sorry to rain on the parade, but it will not be fine until you are able to cast your cares upon the Lord Jesus Christ and just keep on loving and trusting him even when it seems desperate. Desperate is good. After, it is impossible to describe how wonderfully Jesus deals with all your sufferings. He takes them away and the peace that comes after is extraordinary. Like a breath of fresh air. He can sometimes test us and even break us so that he can make us stronger. I've been through this and have come out a survivor and believe me it might not seem like it right now but there is a light at the end of the tunnel or valley you are walking through right now. When it is finally over all the pain and memories fade away and become a testimony…or a letter for others. Don't give up hope in the darkness because all God is waiting for is that you go to him with love and just as you are, brokenness and all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Heart**

Do not be afraid or unimportant for being young, it is not an obstacle in a relationship with Jesus. All it comes down to is the state of our hearts. So we must ask ourselves a few questions. How bright does it shine? How hungry and tender is it? Does it welcome Jesus…or the world? As the bible states: God does not look at the outward appearance, he looks at the heart. (1 Samuel 16:7)

 **Time**

In time, things wither away and perish, those are known and wealthy are forgotten…in time. Time is the one thing we cannot sell, cannot buy and cannot stop. It can be perceived as fast or slow; deadly or graceful, but all in all it is longingly feared. It is something we cannot control and we **never** know when out time will stop…like a ticking bomb waiting to go off at any second. TICK…TICK…TICK…BOOM. When our time is up and we are standing before the throne of judgement―did we use our time faithfully or did we take it for granted?

 **God's House Vs My House**

We cannot let ourselves be clouded by pride and vanity for we are not put in this life to build ourselves up. We are in a place where we belong to Jesus and believe in his training, because who is perfect but him? Our main importance is not to lift up our title, but to look towards the house of God. By edifying our own home, the house we have started to construct with the Lord will wear and crumbled away. Then, as we keep going, full of pride and self-importance, God's foundation will finally collapse and the narrow path we were walking upon will be lost. To prevent from straying away from God, we must remember the favourable things he does and will do for us. He is our good good father after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Our God**

Our God, he is everywhere, all around us…  
He is present all throughout history, waiting to come back and take us to heaven.  
Our God, is watching over us, helping us even when we don't believe in him...  
Our God made us, throughout life and death, happiness and sorrow, he will always be with us. Even when we stray away from him.  
Our God is outside of "time", he made it, he was never and never will be non-existent.  
Our God is great, magnificent.  
Our God loves every imperfect human in the world.  
When we kill, steal, do adultery, lie, cheat, he is disappointed, but he still loves us.  
Our God planned our whole lives before we were in our mother's womb.  
We can never describe how much he loves us.  
He is our daddy and we are his precious children.  
Our God created a whole world for us sinful humans.  
Our God created us plants and animals to consume, the blue sky, air to breathe, water to quench our thirst and so many unthinkable, impossible but possible things.  
Our God is extraordinary, our Savior, deliverer who sacrificed himself for us, who didn't even deserve it.  
Our God told us to become fishers of men, to talk about him to others. But, do we listen to him? Trust him?  
Our god, he helps others, heals the sick.  
Our god, he is perfect.  
So let me ask you this simple question, our God does all these incredible and glorious things for us, and he loves us, so why do we push him away?  
Please, for your sake, think of these things.  
And trust OUR GOD.


	13. Chapter 13

**Without Love...I am no one;**

 **Without Love...There is nothing;**

 **Without Love...We are not saved;**

 **Without Love's Creator...Who would we be able to go to when in need?**

 **But with Love...hope prevails and darkness flees;**

 **And with Love's Creator...We are all made new.**

* * *

Sometimes, the only act we can do to lead a person to Christ...is to love them for who they are…brokenness and all.

* * *

Judging Whilst Being Judged

C.S. Lewis writes: "What you see and what you hear depends a great deal on where you are standing. It also depends on what sort of person you are." It just comes to show that we are sometimes quick to judge, even if we are standing in the wrong place to actually know a certain situation. We have to remember that God is the only one who is everywhere at the same time…so…it is clear to see that he is the only one worthy enough to judge because he knows the whole…complete…story. It could also be the same for how we perceive people. Let God be the judge for who knows anybody's true heart other than him?

* * *

Open Our Eyes To See

Jesus, let us see what you see. When we walk through life, do not let us be blinded by the things of this world, but replace it instead with opportunities and miracles. Replace our ideologies with yours. Do not let us be blinded anymore, but let us actually listen and see what you are saying and showing us. The world goes too fast and forgets the real purpose of their lives on earth. Do not let us be like them because they are nothing but blind fools who only want to go their own way, which always leads to the path of darkness. When we finally stop and really experience you for the first time, our roads bend and do U-turns and return to the path of righteousness, love and light. For we was lost, but now we are found. We was once blind, but now we see. Our words were meaningless, but now they have power. Our hearts were callous, but now they are tender. We will surly sin again, but we will always be spared for Jesus is a forgiving and loving father.

* * *

The world has no power to break you, when you are already broken with Jesus.


	14. Chapter 14

The acts we perform are meaningless if God's hand is not upon our lives. We fill our hearts with the things we desire, but at the end it is all utterly pointless. How can one be truly jovial when their hearts are hollow, full of a missing presence? Because without God we are no one; we do not stand out from the crowd who see and hear but choose not to listen or actually look. Without him, there is nothing of importance, our days would then feel like a passing breeze. Nothing from the world can fill that emptiness inside. However, with God, we have a direction to strive towards and a heart that is whole. The truth of our savior will forever be meaningful throughout the ages and to the ends of the heavens and the earth.

* * *

HO **P** E _shall never disappear,_

 _Because_ J **E** SUS _is the_

EVERL **A** STING _and_

 **C** ONTINUOUS

HOP **E**

* * *

Brokenness is not a state of weakness when you are broken with God. It leads to victory even when you are going through the darkest of the valleys and when you feel like you are stuck in a war zone and cannot flee. With God, even with our inequities and faults, victory is always around the corner.

* * *

In life, we are sometimes paralyzed by the fear in our hearts but we must overcome them by fearing the Lord instead. Overall fear, in its worldly definition, explains that it is a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger or evil. It could be a threat; real or imagined. However, when we simply upgrade our fear into fearing God, we are able to surmount all the lies and deceit that the enemy is pushing against us. The fear of God is defined by the words awe, respect, reverence and veneration. If all our awe and respect remain fixed upon Jesus, how can we be shadowed by fear? God says in Isaiah 41:10: "So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."

* * *

Temptation comes in all shapes and sizes. They are said to be irresistible to the world, but we are the chosen few who have the power to overcome them and make them resistible. Because, with God, he secures and grounds us with his mighty right hand. It is true that temptation will never utterly go and they will always come back as small thoughts or measly desires. However, it is what you do with them after that is important. Do you try to forget about them and invite them into your heart once again for it to make itself a nest, or will you rebuke it in the name of Jesus? It all comes down to the matter of your heart. If you are struggling with temptation which you seem not able to detach from you, do not fear. Speak God's name and the Devil shall cower in defeat and return to whence he came. God is the Great I Am and nothing shall come against him and win.

* * *

When problems ascend upon your mountain and doubt starts to pour down upon your peak, it is not the time to walk away, but to build a stronger relationship with God. Because it is through these avalanches, eruptions and landslides that you are the most vulnerable. On the other hand, it is also the best time to be broken and then refined by God's mighty power. "But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind." (James 1:6)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We possess a lamp that should not be hidden; it is the truth of Jesus Christ. We must propagate the light of the lamp and not place it under a bowl for no eyes to see. How can we keep it alit if we do not have the desire to fuel and shine it upon others? Who will be able to save us when we have no more fuel left? We must not hide the truth only for ourselves and our benefits. Let us open our eyes and see what is at stake because we have been specifically chosen by God to wake up the bones of those who are sleeping by showing them the light of Jesus. (Mark 4: 21-5) "You, O Lord, keep my lamp burning; my God turns my darkness into light. (Psalms 18:28)"

We cannot afford to ignore God's voice. We try to filter out the things that make us uncomfortable and we only listen to the things that we handpick. Sometimes we feel that the right things are the hardest to accomplish. And if we do them, we will lose everything that we find precious. But let me tell you one thing. By doing what God asks, we will gain so much more than what we sacrificed beforehand. How can we show people the Jesus inside us if we ignore our Masters' voice? We must understand that as Christians we will feel uncomfortable at times and we will be sent through valleys and thorny bushes. However, with God we will overcome all our pain and suffering. He is our rod and staff. He's the one who refines and leads us to our next victory among many others. Listening and obeying God's commands will require sacrifice (sometimes painful at first), but at the end, the favour and grace of the Lord shall come upon us and our previous sacrifices will seem like a mustard seed compared to God's glory.

It is not up to us to overcome our battles and shake away our chains because with our own strength, we shall surly fail. It is through God's strength that we overcome. We must not rely on the wisdom or strength of man because God is enough!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When the night is holding on to me, God is holding on.

When waves take me adrift, He is holding on.

When shackles are restraining me, He is holding on.

When hope seems to ebb away, He is holding on.

My heart leaps when I realise that even when I let go, God never gives up on me because who is He but The One whose love is bountiful and whose grace is everlasting? You cannot loosen your own chains and free yourselves from darkness for what power do you have? There is only **one** way to the enemy's defeat and the victory and that is through Jesus Christ. So when you let Him into your heart, He will never let go and I hope you will hold on.

* * *

"If his blood is sufficient for your salvation,

Then His blood is sufficient to sustain you through every challenge and every sin and every temptation.

Jesus is enough!" ―Judah Smith

* * *

We were not placed on this earth to find satisfaction in others. If we pursue a spiritual life alongside God in the hope of receiving acceptance and praise from our teachers, parents or mentors, what will we gain but disappointment and grief? Jesus did not come down to earth to be accepted. He came to sacrifice himself for us. It was not because we accepted him, but because of his unfathomable love for us! So if people were not even able to accept Jesus―the Messiah who came to heal and save―why would we try to obtain self-tribute for measly things we do in this day and age? If we can all come to the honest conclusion that we are already loved and accepted by the heavenly father, the depths we will be able to go to will be bottomless. At the end of it all, let us ask ourselves one simple question. Who are we seeking most; God or the world's recognition?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As the sun shines in the morning, so will His hope for today shine until there is no tomorrow. From the number of stars in the sky to the amount of grains of sand by the shore, His love is unfathomable yet reachable. All you have to do is reach out and grab that hope which is His love.

* * *

Even when the waves are about to crash upon me on every side. When they feel suffocating and endless, I shall face them and stand out in the open, not hiding behind anything. I will lift my head and simply smile, telling those scary waves to come at me if they dare. Of course, they will try but I know a secret that they will never comprehend. A heavenly strategy that they cannot fathom. They can try to drown me, crush me, sadden me, frighten me or even anger me...but I will not be moved. My confidence shall not fade because I have the power over those waves and that power comes from my Rock Eternal; my Father from Heaven. He guides me in perfect peace and that is why through the storm, I will stand directly in it and overcome it with a smile on my face and an endless love and peace in my heart.

* * *

God's glory stretches the seams of impossibility and enters a realm of supernatural possibilities.

* * *

Let us walk on top of the tempestuous clouds so that the thunder cannot touch us and the lightning will never strike. Upon the dark clouds the sun shall always shine for nothing can extinguish it. Albeit they can sometimes blind us. If we walk upon the clouds, we will never lose our grasp on our glorious Sunlight.

* * *

It is only when we stop thinking and simply remain focused on loving and praising God that He appears and shows us what we must see, hear, know… or do. It is when we finally stop, listen, and wait that we will finally acknowledge what God is whispering into our hearts. After all, if we only discard what we should do and just listen to what He wants us to do… Everything becomes easy. "For God is not a God of disorder but of peace―as in all the congregations of the Lord's people (1 Corinthians 14: 33)."

* * *

Sometimes I want to hide in a corner,

Away from the world of pain.

I'd close my eyes and forget all my problems, all the strain,

All the the heaviness on my shoulders would then not remain.

In my hole, I would not have one responsibility,

I would not need to feel the hurt of a heart that is broken and weary.

But that is only a distant memory,

A thought that will not ever come to be.

This idea fades as I respond to my question honestly.

Who was I?

A Christian on standby

Who am I?

God's monarch butterfly

My corner suddenly becomes a lost dream,

When I realize what a Christian could really mean.

I am not the synonym of comfortable,

That is not acceptable.

I am not a lonely coward hiding in a hole,

Where there is nothing but solitude eating at my spirit and soul.

A Christian is love

As it always will be

I will be a person who will show the world,

God's truth that has set me free.


End file.
